


Concerto for Violin and Longing

by singingintheshower48



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Elf Victor, Faerie Yuuri, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Lives, Pining, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, all the Russians are elves, have you seen a Russian figure skater?, i think this counts as, seriously he has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: Seasons change, but one thing doesn’t: Viktor just wants to meet his soulmate.





	Concerto for Violin and Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for Victuuri Week, and I'm finally crossposting it here. This is the first time I’ve been active in a fandom in a long time so I’m pretty nervous about sending this into the universe but here we go. This is what happens when I listen to too much of Vivaldi’s Four Seasons I guess?

The faeries of spring drifted peacefully through the air, surveying their surroundings with quiet pride. Well-deserved pride, at that. Bright light filtered through the trees, casting a bright glow on the forest. Sprites flitted cheerily through freshly blooming flowers, and their laughter floated through the woods on a soft breeze. It was the perfect vernal equinox. And Viktor couldn’t enjoy any of it. 

The elf sighed wistfully, the remnants of his most recent dream clouding his mood. He’d dreamed of his soulmate again. In this realm, so close to the Heart of Creation, nearly all beings could see into their other lives. Not everyone had a soulmate, but those who did knew and loved them before they met them in this life. Viktor had been dreaming of his soulmate from a very young age. And he was perfect. Sweet and considerate and funny and smart and always, always heartbreakingly gorgeous. Viktor had seen countless lifetimes they had and would share. He was particularly fond of the one where they lived on an island and spent their days lounging in the sun. He also enjoyed the one where they were both queens who ended a decades-long conflict between their nations. 

The night before he’d dreamt of a life where they came together on ice, dancing on thin metal blades and making music with their bodies. The utter peace and bliss he’d felt gliding alongside the other half of his soul made his heart ache when he woke up alone. Again. A sudden tug on his hair pulled him out of his pining.

“Viktor,” Mila chided, “if you keep up the forlorn sighing I’m not finishing your hair for the festival tonight.” 

Viktor pouted. “What does it matter if I have flowers all down my braid? I’m going alone to the Equinox Festival anyway.” 

Mila tutted and gave another chastising pull on the silver plait falling down his back. "Stop griping. You’ve been dreaming about him more often, right? He can’t be far off now. Just be patient.” 

“Yeah, you’re making all of us nauseous with your lovesick whining, Old Man,” Yuri chimed in from where he was sitting nearby. He was weaving a crown of puschkinia and aconite together on the forest floor. 

“That's easy for both of you to say,” he wined. “You've both already found your soulmates in this lifetime.” Yuri, a mere 157 and already united with the other piece of his heart, had no idea how lucky he was. And Mila with her faerie soulmate didn’t even have to worry about magically extending her partner’s life the way Yuri was with his human. “And I’m not old, Yurio, I’m only 274.”

“I told you not to call me that,” the young elf snapped. 

“But Yurio, whenever my name is Viktor my soulmate’s is Yuuri, so it’ll be much less confusing when he arrives if—“

He was cut of by a rather undignified screech and had to shield his face from the leftover flowers Yurio tossed at him. 

“Forget it! Just stop talking!”

“But—“

“No, never mind,” Yurio huffed. He stood abruptly, and Viktor could feel Mila shaking in silent laughter behind him. Yuri cradled the finished circlet in his hands with surprising gentleness for someone so incensed and bit out, “I’m done here. I’m going to the village.” He stomped away in the direction of Otabek’s home before Viktor could say another word. In spite of his current mood, the elf felt a smile sneak onto his face. Yurio was always so amusing when he was annoyed. 

“Were we that hotheaded when we were his age?” Mila asked, a smile in her voice as she wove another flower into Viktor’s hair.

“You were fine, but I was much worse,” he chirped unabashedly. Viktor’s expression dropped again when he thought of the reason for his young friend's foul mood. “I really am sorry if I’ve been a bother lately, Mila. It’s just…I miss him.” 

“I know,” Mila replied softly, genuine patience and understanding in her voice. “But you’ll be together again soon.” 

“The dreams are only memories, though. If he were closer, wouldn’t I see where he is in this lifetime? So I could go find him, like you did with Sara?”

“Sara never dreamt of me in this lifetime until right before I found her. It just means that this time he has to come to you,” Mila said confidently. She came around to Viktor’s front to inspect her work, then nodded in approval. “You’re ready. Now come. I promised Sara I’d help her and the other spring entertainment faeries grow the tent for the festival. You can ask Sara how to keep from driving yourself and the rest of us insane while you wait for Mr. Soulmate.”

Viktor perked up a little at the prospect, eagerly flouncing after Mila as she headed towards the valley.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The first night of spring was just as picturesque as the day before it. The trill of faerie instruments filled the air, mingling with the sounds of faeries, elves, and sprites partying the night away. Fireflies bobbed lazily in lanterns of pink and purple flowers. Christophe found Viktor as soon as he arrived, dragging him straight to the wonderful spread of fruits, nuts, and nectar next to the dance floor. Chris’s golden wings flittered in excitement as he fed Viktor a delicate tart with a wink. 

“It's not quite as good as Summer Solstice,” he sassed, “but the spring faeries always throw a good party.” 

“Well, no party can compare to one arranged by you, my friend,” Viktor assured the summer faerie. 

They bantered back and forth for a while, trading bites of the faerie’s exquisite food and sipping on nectar made from flowers. He caught sight of Mila and Sara on the dance floor. Sara’s brilliant pink and green wings fluttered merrily behind her, and Mila threw her head back in carefree laughter as they slid gracefully under the canopy of vines and leaves the spring faeries had had conjured earlier. A ways down the banquet table from where he and Chris stood, Yuri was pointing out his favorite foods to Otabek. The flower circlet he’d made sat a top his soulmate’s head. Otabek murmured something and Yuri’s face lit up with the pleased blush that only the human could put there. The pairs made Viktor’s heart clench. 

“Hey now,” Chris’s chiding broke through the despair creeping into him. “This is a celebration, no sulking.” 

Viktor could feel his lower lip sticking out. 

“But Chris, how am I expected to celebrate with all these blissfully happy couples when my own other half is nowhere to be found?”

“Drinking with me and the other happily single, of course! I think I saw Georgi breaking out the liquor-infused nectar, let’s go join him. You need to relax, my friend!” 

“I wouldn’t call Georgi happily single,” he argued, but allowed himself to be pulled along anyway. Georgi was by far the most distraught person he knew. Not that Viktor blamed him. He had a feeling he’d be just as inconsolable if he didn’t have a soulmate. Unlike Georgi, Chris had long ago stopped mourning and sworn to enjoy his unattached life. Viktor sometimes envied the ease with which Christophe brushed off the idea of a soulmate. He’d had countless adventures throughout his lives and shared them with countless lovers, sometimes more than one at a time. 

Viktor had entertained the idea of taking a lover while waiting for Yuuri. Chris himself had offered; and while Viktor was sure the summer faerie would be a fun distraction, the idea of being with anyone but his destined true love brought a sharp pain to his chest. He’d quickly discarded the idea. 

Chris thrust a drink into his hand, pulling him from his musings. He resigned himself to his fate of drinking the night away when Chris raised his own drink in a toast— “To the many pleasures of single life!”— and caught Gerogi’s eyes from across the circle that had formed. The other elf looked on the verge of tears. Viktor comforted himself with the knowledge that he wouldn’t be the biggest disaster when the liquor kicked in. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Viktor probably should have been ashamed at how often he woke up groaning from splitting headaches the next few moons. Chris was just so persuasive when they went on nighttime adventures. It was even worse when Mickey came along. The spring faerie was also happily unattached— “All the better to protect my darling Sara” he insisted gleefully— and the two were determined to show Viktor the perks of all sorts of pubs. The half underwater mermaid bar in the cave was a particularly fuzzy experience. Apparently, mermaids liked their drinks strong. 

It was one such painful morning on the last day of spring that Viktor’s endless agony finally seemed to be near its end. He was in the summer faeries' kitchen, prepping for the Solstice Bonfire and trying to distract himself from his hangover as well as his dream from the night before. It had been a memory of a lifetime with his soulmate that did not end so sweet, leaving Viktor waking up with tears in his eyes and an anguished cry on his lips. A new group of summer faeries from the east had just arrived to stay for the new season. Those that liked the northern lands might stay for many more moons, and the others might go back to their home or continue on to other lands. The group was being shown around before the festivities began that evening. They were just passing by Viktor, who was morosely dicing up squash for soup, when a loud squeal cut through the air. 

Viktor winced as the shriek cut through his pounding head and was only vaguely aware of someone running toward him. His head snapped up when the unfamiliar form said his name. 

“Viktor? Oh my god, it is you. I can’t believe it! Well, I kind of can, we were pretty sure this is where you were. But I thought I wouldn’t meet you until tonight! Wait until I tell him, he’ll be so jealous I got to see you right away. Should be write him together? No, no that would ruin the excitement when you meet for re—“

“Um, I’m sorry, but who are you? And can you lower your voice?” Viktor cut in. He wasn’t sure if it was his headache making him slow or if the dark-skinned faerie with shining wings before him was actually not making sense. 

“Oh, of course, sorry. I’m Pichit! Yuuri’s best friend and living companion until just a few days ago.”

Viktor’s heart stopped before resuming in double time. He nearly flung squash all over the kitchen running around the counter to grab Pichit and shake him.

“Yuuri? My Yuuri? Where is he? Will he be at the bonfire? How long have you known him? Is he excited to see me? He must know what I look like, because you knew me by sight right? Does he like my hair? Chris thinks it’s getting too long but as long as Yuuri doesn’t thing so—“ 

“Not to be rude,” Chris interrupted from behind Viktor, “but can you finish this conversation outside? I have a feast to prepare, and I don’t have time for vegetable casualties.” 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

This solstice could not get any worse. Not only had his hangover never gone away, it had been joined by an overwhelming sense of distress. Viktor’s soulmate was not here. Nor would he be here anytime soon. His only solace was Pichit, who seemed perfectly happy to sit in a circle of Viktor’s friends all night and comfort him with tales of Yuuri. 

“He wanted to come,” he said, patting Viktor’ hand consolingly. “He really did, but he had to stay and finish training the new animal faeries how to bring out the new creatures for autumn.”

“And then he’ll come? Are you sure?” Viktor all but pleaded.

Pichit snorted. “Celestino practically had to tie him to a tree when he finally saw where you were.” 

Viktor felt his eyes grow big and watery. “Really?”

“He nearly woke up the whole village yelling about coming to find you,” Pichit confirmed. Mila and Sara cooed next to Viktor. Mickey and Chris snickered from across the circle. 

“They sound perfectly suited for each other,” Chris declared. “Both huge drama queens.”

“Both disgusting, you mean,” spat Yuri. He eyed Viktor disapprovingly. “I can’t believe your soulmate is an autumn critter faerie. How lame!”

“Hey, autumn has the second best animals after summer!” Pichit protested, defensively clutching the baby hedgehog he’d brought with him to his chest. Mila and Sara were playing with a young badger that had also come along and looked equally scandalized. “There’s foxes, and squirrels, and oooh dormice!” 

“And my Yuuri takes care of them all,” Viktor sighed. 

Yuri made retching noises.

Otabek cracked a tiny smile. “He sounds like a good man.” 

“Don’t encourage him,” Yuri moaned. “He’ll be even worse now. Come dance with me before I puke.” Otabek chuckled and followed behind Yuri toward the large fire where the summer minstrels played. Viktor watched them go, wistfully imagining what it would be like to dance with Yuuri that night. 

“Hey, no long face tonight,” Mila chided. “Didn't you hear? Mr. Soulmate will be her by next season!”

“But that’s still so faaaaar,” Viktor whined. 

“You’ve already waited almost 280 years,” Sara pointed out. “what’s another few moons?”

Viktor huffed and crossed his arms.

“In the meantime,” Pichit offered, “I’l tell you as many embarrassing stories as you want about Yuuri.”

Viktor swept the summer faerie gratefully into his arms and tried not to cry. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Viktor didn’t mean to be overbearing. He knew Pichit was busy ushering animals into summer. He didn’t want to take advantage of his kindness and patience. But it was so hard to remember that when all Viktor wanted to do was learn anything and everything about his soulmate. 

He started to get the impression that maybe he was coming on too strong after a moon cycle. Every time he tried to approach Pichit, one of their friends would pop up to intercept him. They always had some convenient excuse for pulling him away. Mila needed him to help her with her long distance archery techniques. Chris had found a new pub that they simply must visit right away. Sara needed his opinion on the spell she'd been using on her flower field. Viktor didn’t miss the relief on Pichit’s face whenever this happened. After his fourth attempt to make contact was thwarted by Otabek of all beings, he decided that subtlety was probably out the window. 

“Okay, message received. I’ll lay off,” he huffed as he followed the human through the woods towards his village. Otabek had insisted that the protective enchantments around his house had to be reinforced and simply couldn’t wait until Yuri was out of sparring practice. 

Otabek cast an amused glance at him.

“Be thankful it was me and not Yura. He was going to make you rearrange his closet.” 

"I'm not trying to be a nuisance,” Viktor insisted. Otabek didn’t respond, which wasn’t out of the ordinary for him. Unlike his loquacious soulmate, the human took his time with words. He led Viktor along in silence for a minute before stopping at a fallen tree. He sat down and looked to Viktor, who took that has his cue to join him. 

“There is a lifetime in which I wait in a palace garden every day for over two years for Yuri to appear.” 

Viktor blinked, taken aback by the sudden personal confession. At his confused silence Otabek continued.

“That realm is not as close to the Heart of Creation as this one. I only have a vague idea of when I’ll meet Yura, there. So I sit and wait." 

“Just sit?” Viktor pressed. “Don’t you get bored? Or lonely? Or fed up with not doing anything to bring Yuri there?”

Otabek shrugged. “Some days, yes.”

“Then why keep waiting? Why not do something?”

“Because I know that when the time is right, when our paths are meant to cross, they will. Fate always has a plan.” 

Viktor at in astonishment for several moments. Eventually, he spoke slowly. “They… should have sent you to talk to me years ago.” 

Otabek huffed out a laugh. “It might have saved a lot of yelling,” he agreed.

Viktor nodded, both to the human and to himself. “I think I understand better, now. Thank you, Otabek.” 

Otabek nodded back, then stood, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder. “Yura will be done with training, soon. I’ll have him check on my home’s wards.” Then he walked away, leaving Viktor to his thoughts. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Waiting patiently was hard. Viktor knew that calling it “patient” was probably a stretch. But he tried to carry on with life as normal. Yakov still yelled at him to focus during his magick lessons. Yuri still chastised him for daydreaming too much when they worked together. Chris still took him galavanting some nights to keep him preoccupied. The summer stretched on, days growing shorter, and Viktor kept waiting. He asked Pitchit the occasional question, like what kind of flowers Yuuri liked or his favorite food. His soulmate’s best friend seemed much more agreeable to answering his questions now that they were fewer and further between. 

At night, Viktor dreamt increasingly often of Yuuri. He’d wake up filled with emptiness and longing, but comforted himself with the knowledge that this meant his soulmate was drawing ever closer. 

He was waiting. 

Fate had a plan. 

Yuuri was coming. 

He just had to wait. 

This was easier said than done. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Viktor was tossing and turning. He had no obligations that day, so had allowed himself to sleep in. His sleep was by no means restful. He dreamt of swirls of color, far off voices he couldn’t quite hear, bright lights and dark shadows all mixing together in a chaotic blur. Flashes of his previous lives broke through the confusion. His soulmate smiling at him, reaching out to take his hand. His soulmate crying, clutching onto him for comfort. His soulmate laughing, twirling him around in a dance that felt like flying. These moments never lasted long, dissolving back into the tumult of uncertainty before Viktor even had a change to enjoy them. Although he knew he dreamt, for some reason he couldn’t seem to wake himself.

Then, suddenly, out of the turbulence came a face. The most beautiful face Viktor had ever seen, lightly tanned skin and dark hair framed by a crown of autumn leaves. All the murmuring voices fading into the background except for one, which grew from a whisper to a soft but audible call. A call of his name. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri called his name again, even clearer than before. The background behind him slowly took shape, morphing from swirls of color to a distinct scene. A distinct place. A place that Viktor knew. 

He gasped and shot up in bed. Bright sunlight streamed into his home, signaling midmorning. The light of summer fading into something cooler. The same kind of light from his dream. He was out of bed and in his robes in record time. He ran from his house, ignoring an indignant Yurio calling after him. He knew where he had to go. He often went there to be alone to practice magick or just to daydream. Viktor tore through the forest, hoping with all his might he wouldn’t have to wait two more years after reaching the glen he had seen while he slept. As he drew closer a sweet sound floated to his ears. Singing, he realized. A clear, high voice rang out between the trees. The same voice that called out to him only minutes before.

“Yuuri!” he gasped, nearly stumbling through the trees into the glen. There he sat, on a rock next to a small pond, singing to the water. The longing Viktor had felt these past months was reflected on his ethereal face. 

For half a moment, Viktor considered pausing to admire his soulmate from afar, but quickly abandoned that idea. He had the rest of his life to look. 

“Yuuri!” he cried again. This time the faerie heard him, his forlorn song cutting off, his head snapping up, and his face breaking into the most stunning smile. 

“Viktor,” he called back in a voice well-known and new all at once. In a flash Yuuri was on his feet, rushing to meet Viktor halfway across the glen. His wings, mirrors of the crown upon his head, nearly lifted him into the air as they fluttered in pure joy. 

Viktor had never been one for patience. The past couple moons had been a tortuous exercise for him. Which probably explained why he leapt at Yuuri as soon as he was in arm’s reach. He wrapped his arms around his soulmate’s shorter frame and brought their lips together so enthusiastically they were thrown off balance. As they fell to the ground Viktor hummed into their kiss and time seemed to slow. The press of Yuuri’s lips against his was foreign and thrilling and familiar and comfortable all at once. Viktor was experiencing every first kiss they’d ever shared yet completely engrossed in the present all the same. He never wanted it to end. 

He cradled Yuuri’s head in his arms as they crashed to the forest floor. A joyous laugh fell from his mouth as they parted and they were both crying, hot tears mixing on their faces, which they refused to pull too far apart. 

“Yuuri,” he hummed, pressing kiss after kiss all over his soulmate’s face. “You. Kept. Me. Waiting. So. Long.” 

The arms wound around his neck tightened, bringing their foreheads together. 

“I know,” Yuuri murmured, voice cracking in regret. “I know I did, Vitya, and I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Anyway you want.” 

Viktor closed his eyes and hummed, relishing the feel of Yuuri’s warmth against him. 

“Hmm, I know!” He announced, pulling away just enough to look into his soulmate’s beautiful brown eyes. “You’ll just have to stay close to me. Stay close to me and don’t leave for the next 700 years or so.” 

Yuuri smiled that breathtaking, heartbreaking smile again. “I think I can manage that,” he said, bringing their lips together for their next of countless kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Comments/feedback are always appreciated. Also find me on tumblr at singingintheshower48.


End file.
